


blu blitz

by thisisporky



Category: Team Fortress 2
Genre: Lazy story, Personality Swap, i dunno
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2017-07-09
Updated: 2017-07-09
Packaged: 2018-11-29 20:55:50
Rating: General Audiences
Warnings: Creator Chose Not To Use Archive Warnings
Chapters: 1
Words: 423
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/11448900
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/thisisporky/pseuds/thisisporky
Summary: meet the blu team! they're pretty different, ey?





	blu blitz

**Author's Note:**

> ive always wanted to do something like this  
> i havent slept in a good few hours and i only wrote this because im waiting for an sfm to render so its real short and lazy  
> its an hc ive always had

Scout was grumpy, quiet, and drawn in on himself. He didn't squeak a word unless approached first, and you never saw him after battle unless you knew where to look. His silence was almost eerie.

 

Soldier enjoyed a good natter on environmental issues while tending to his blooming flowers. His gentle voice and nature were welcome respites from the ear ache of constant battle, his smile never leaving his face.

 

Pyro was an angry puffball, with flames equally as angry licking at their back. No one understood what they were so mad about, or how they stayed so angry even through 24 hours.

 

Demoman made bombs just as explosive as his home brewed tea. He was another one you could go to for an after-battle calmness, his stories and tales soft on the mind. He enjoyed teaching everyone his creative swear words and bomb making techniques, as well as different types of teas to conjure up.

 

Heavy was the softest, kindest, and most enthusiastic shaved-bear you would ever have the pleasure to cross. He hugged everyone warmly, encouraged everyone along, and tried to cheer everyone up with silly jokes and dances.

 

Engineer, somehow, managed to luck out on half the creations he spun up, his intelligence in engineering falling rather short. The other half of his machines just exploded under his hands. He was a walking safety hazard, and it was a sheer mystery _how_ he even ended up on BLU in the first place.

 

Medic was the mega mother hen of all mother hens - making sure everyone and anyone was well and in tip top shape. If someone had a small cut, you bet Medic was there in a fretting mess with a box full of plasters and a worry to match a mother of four. Not because he had to, but because he _willingly_ wanted to.

 

Sniper was the RED Scouts brother from another mother - a mouth to outrun a cheetah with scatterbrained stories and pointless trash talk, an aim that shouldn't work but somehow did, and a flashy temper to boot. Half of his immune system was black, _highly_ caffeinated coffee. No one knew how long he'd gone without a proper sleep.

 

Spy was a massive dork. He snorted, was uncharacteristically nice and polite to people, let some important information slip, tripped over his own shoelaces, and somehow managed to accidentally do things right. The man was a complete mess of a Spy, yet at the same time managed to be a Spy so perfectly that it was plain scary.


End file.
